


Collection of Ideas

by Bam-Bi (NightFaeChild9), NightFaeChild9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, dependent on story - Freeform, see inside for story warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightFaeChild9/pseuds/Bam-Bi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightFaeChild9/pseuds/NightFaeChild9
Summary: This here is only a compilation of ideas I've had for Harry Potter fanfics and ones I'd like to write at some point in the future (if I'm not already in the midst of writing them).Depending on the popularity of each individual idea, I might choose to write that fic before any others listed (or already posted).Some stories are entirely AU, or may be crossovers; almost all will deal with sensitive subject matter. I will list all planned tags, warnings, planned relationships, rating, and characters involved in each idea "chapter."...To vote for a story, simply leave a comment saying which story idea you like best, until I figure out a better alternative (I am still new to posting on this site ^_^;)I will tally them, and progress from there.With that, I do hope some of you find at least one idea interesting!---NFC





	1. If Wishes Were....

SUMMARY:  
Harry is nine years old when Petunia is arrested on suspicions of child abuse, and Vernon dies.

Harry and Dudley are then sent to stay, temporarily, with Vernon’s sister, Marge. It doesn’t quite work out, and Harry flees with a young Dudley; landing them in an abandoned warehouse with little food and no money.

It isn’t long, however, before they’re found by Danny; a young man with many secrets, who takes a liking to Harry and gives him and Dudley shelter, food, clothes, and an education.

It might have been better to stay with Marge…

CHARACTERS: Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley, OC-Danny, OC-Mr.Burke, OC-others, Marge Dursley, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Tom Marvolo Riddle/Voldemort, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, other HP cast

RATING: M - Mature

WARNING(S): Underage, Graphic Depictions of Violence, Rape/Non-con

RELATIONSHIPS: Harry Potter/Original Male Characters, Hermione Granger/Ronald Weasley, TBA

TAGS: rape, dubious consent, which is still rape, underage, homelessness, child abuse, AU-muggle, AU-organized crime, running away, violence, graphic violence, non-graphic violence, possible character death, Harry does a lot to keep him and Dudley “safe”, Vernon wasn’t a jerk but he’s dead anyways, Petunia and Marge are the worst, not as bad as Danny, emotional manipulation, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Professor Severus Snape, Draco might be a friend, Dudley is younger, Dudley is a cinnamon roll, he’s young but not naive, POV switch, fluffy moments, Harry tries so hard, anxiety, depression, time skips...add more and take away some as needed~


	2. Things I Could Never Say

Summary:  
Three years after the war, things between Harry and Ginny have fallen apart and, with Lucius Malfoy dead and gone, Draco sees an opportunity to reconnect with Harry. They develop a friendship that slowly blossoms into something more over the course of two years and, for that short period of time, everything is great.  
Draco is happy, Harry is happy, and for the ones who care for them, they support the two as much as they can and do their best to set aside the past.  
Everything is...near perfect.

Until, suddenly, it isn’t.

Draco is left to pick up the pieces of his broken heart and do his best to move on, while Harry...Well, Harry doesn’t quite know what to do.

Maybe he should write a letter.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Inspired by the song : “I’m Sorry” - Halsey

Characters: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Weasley Family, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Astoria Greengrass, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood.

Rating: General Audiences

Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply

Tags: Loss of love, romance, panic attacks, angst, letters, possible happy ending, marriage, proposal, moving on, self-loathing, forgiveness, family, support, self-reflection...


	3. My Demons, They...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going through the list of ideas saved on Google Docs, I am clearly incapable of writing a story without angst -_-

Summary:  
Left alone at the Dursley’s one summer weekend, seven year old Harry Potter finds a rather peculiar board game stored away in the attic and decides to play…  
The consequences are far reaching and permanent.

Warnings: Graphic Depictions of Violence, Major Character Death

Characters: Harry Potter, Tom Marvolo Riddle/Voldemort, Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, Dudley Dursley, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy, others

Additional Tags: Child Abuse, Demons, Contracts, Unhealthy relationships, platonic relationships, friendship, bullying, death, child death, near death experiences, Vernon and Petunia die, they deserve it, manipulation, possession, evil board games, witchcraft, AU-NoInherentMagic!, language, violence, noncon elements, but not in the sexual way, accidental summoning, angst, moments of fluff, WIP -writing in progress, add more as needed.

Relationships: None really, but I guess None-romantic-Harry/Tom? It's complicated.

Rating: Mature, rating may go up.


	4. Born With the Weakness to Fall

An alternate universe where magic doesn't exist, but some things just don't change.

Vernon is an abusive alcoholic, and Petunia, Dudley and Harry himself are all his victims. One day, things are pushed to dire circumstances and, in the spur of the moment, Harry does something drastic.  
He’s told time and again that what happened was well deserved and wasn't anyone's fault but Vernon's, but Harry has a difficult time convincing himself that this is true.  
As time passes, Harry falls deeper and deeper into a depressing and self-loathing state of mind until, eventually, even that is too much to bear…

Harry is having a hard time finding reasons to stay awake when all he's wanted for so long is to sleep; Maybe then, the crimson red that dyes his hands will finally wash away.

Tags: suicide attempt, child abuse, spousal abuse, domestic abuse, attempted murder, murder, homicide, he didn't mean to exactly, so manslaughter?, self-loathing, depression, anxiety, angst, possible happy ending, I hate tragedies, Dudley is a good guy, Petunia's there…, friendship, Hermione and Ron are good friends when it counts, Draco might be a friend, Tom Riddle doesn't exist in any capacity, BPD, borderline personality disorder, I’ll do my best to represent it fairly.

Characters: Harry, Dudley, Vernon, Petunia, Hermione, Ron, Weasley family, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy, OC-Therapist, etc

Warnings: Graphic Depictions of Violence, Major Character Death?

Rating: Mature


	5. How Trees Are Made

Ratings: Mature

Warnings: Major Character Death

Categories: MULTI

Fandoms: Harry Potter - J.K Rowling

Characters: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Tom Riddle/Voldemort, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, etc

Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ronald Weasley, Luna Lovegood/?

Additional Tags: Alternate Universe, Soulmates, tragedy, character deaths, it’s a sweet tragedy though, canon typical violence, time skips, add more as I go.

Summary:  
One thing that makes wizards and witches different from muggles, besides the obvious magic, is the way their love takes shape.  
Every mage - Pure-Blood, Half-Blood, and Muggle-Born alike- are all born with a seed in their heart. As they age and grow, and fall in love, the seed slowly awakens and grows with them.  
It’s only when they finally fall in true love with their soulmate, that the seed within them bursts and blooms---turning the two into trees that reflect their love and character; So it’s only natural that Albus Dumbledore would shelter Harry from all notions of romance, and keep him distracted, until the war is over.

Too bad Draco Malfoy got to him first.


	6. Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared/ Flowers In the Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Already posted with only chapter 1. Tags and warnings are already added there~

Summary:   
In which Harry always wished for a family that would love and care for him, and never let him go...He gets that, and so much more, in the form of Beldam. He should have been more careful with his wish. Set pre-Hogwarts. Warnings for violence, mild gore, implied and considerably detailed abuse of all kinds towards a child, coarse language...I’ll add as I go along if need be.


	7. To Laugh, Smile, and Live (How Fairytales End)

Ratings: Mature

Warnings: Major Character Death

Categories: none

Fandoms: Harry Potter - J.K Rowling

Characters: Harry Potter, Tom Riddle/Voldemort, OCs

Relationships: none

Additional Tags: Alternate Universe, forced confinement, isolation, depression, Rapunzel-esque, inspired by a song, character death, horcruxes-not canon compliant, they work just a little differently for this to work, tragedy, as much as I hate them.

Summary: Discovering that Harry was his ultimate horcrux, Voldemort is unable (or unwilling) to kill Harry, and steals him away to hide him far from civilization, in a locked tower.  
Centuries pass, and all he's ever loved, and any who would ever know of his existence, are long since dead.  
Voldemort reigns over all, and life is very different from what Harry could possibly imagine; but one thing stays the same.

Humans are curious creatures and, when one comes across his tower one day, it begins the end of Harry's dull and lonely life.  
Harry is only too happy to let it happen.


	8. To Be Legendary

Summary:  
Harry is not the Boy-Who-Lived. In fact, that moniker doesn’t exist in this universe at all.

There is, however, a Once and Future King that belongs to Harry’s current King-- Neville. He thinks it must be hard, living up to such harsh standards of always being the best at  
everything. The strongest, bravest, kindest, and most generous being there ever was and ever would be can’t be an easy thing to obtain, after all...  
Yes, Harry, orphan that he is, is fine with being “Just-Harry”. He’s completely satisfied with his normal, if uneventful, life and he’d very much like to keep it that way.

He should know by now that “normal and uneventful” is never an option for him.

A civil war, thought to have ended eighteen years ago, is starting anew; and, as Harry is forced to flee all that he knew, he also finds himself crossing paths with a surprisingly skillful blind man with white-blond hair and a snarky personality, who hides many dark secrets that, as they slowly unravel, unlock secrets to Harry’s own past.  
Secrets that may have been better off undiscovered.

Together, they find themselves directly at the center of the second rising of a Dark Lord and must find a way to stop him, lest all that they care for be destroyed.

Rating: Mature

Relationships: Harry/Draco, Hermione/Ron, Neville/Ginny, Neville/Luna

Characters: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Tom Marvolo Riddle/Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, OCs, Hermion Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, rest of the HP cast...

Warnings: Graphic Depictions of Violence

Tags: Alternate Universe, romance, blind!Draco, disabilities, magic, violence, language, p.o.v switches, journeys, adventure, King!Neville, hidden identities, secrets, lies, more to come


	9. When Is a Monster Not a Monster?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A College AU! It's still destined to be filled with angst though ;)

Summary:  
Harry has always been a hard-working student in order to be less of a burden on his...not so charitable relatives. He lives on his own, attends college with a perfect attendance record, and supports himself completely with a part-time job --- all the while, maintaining his grades and being the best role-model he can possibly be by doing volunteer work around the neighbourhood. Needless to say, he doesn’t have much time at all to breathe, let alone pamper himself with outings and treats.

All the same, his longtime loyal friends Hermione and Ron manage to drag him to a bar where he meets someone who’s perfect in every way.  
That’s when his life changes completely.

Suddenly, he’s being showered with attention and special gifts.  
He’s being taken care of like no one has ever bothered to do before....And Harry can’t deny that he likes it.

Still, things are not as they seem and Harry will soon find himself playing with a fire bigger than he can control.

Rating: Mature

Warnings: Graphic Depictions of Violence

Categories: Multi

Characters: Just consider the entire cast

Relationship(s): Harry/Tom Marvolo Riddle/Voldemort, Harry/?, Hermione/Ron, past Ginny/Dean, Seamus/Dean, eventual Luna/Neville (maybe), TBA

Additional Tags: AU-Muggle, AU-College, OOC, messing with ages, slash, het, relationships, unhealthy relationships, obsession, mental instability, emotional confusion, romance, angst, isolation, forced relationship, dubious consent (eventually), manipulation, emotional manipulation, flashbacks to childhood, Childhood abuse, serial killer tropes, signs of sociopathy, signs of psychopathy, possible signs of BPD - Borderline Personality Disorder, possible cognitive dissonance, simplified mentions of Dr. Helen Fisher’s 4 types of love, I’m a freaking negotiator by the way, not like anyone needed to know that, but what are you guys?, other mental/emotional disorders, most likely slow updates, like glacial, Idk where I’m going with this, language, not all of these tags belong solely to Harry or Tom/Voldemort btw, non-British slang, because I’m not British and I will get things wrong if I try, sadly, slow-burn.


	10. Love Like Tangerines and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t typically do het, but I suddenly had the thought that Hermione would fit well.

Summary:  
Hermione ended up with Ron in the end. She’s happy with him, loves how funny he is, loves how he lets her forget about how smart she is, loves how he makes it so easy to let loose and be a her she didn’t know she was, loves how easy it is to love him...She’s happy with him, but not nearly as happy as she knows she can be if she were with Harry.  
One night, she seeks him out...

Harry never married Ginny after the war. Never even dated her. They were both two very different people after everything that had happened and both thought that it was best if they left their relationship as friendship. Ginny happily settled into a life with Dean, and Harry...Harry never forgot the woman he grew to love sometime during all the months where they only had each other.  
He never forgets the joy she sparks in his heart, never forgets her smile and laugh, never forgets the boring intellectual rants she has and the look in her eyes when she’s excited, never forgets how she makes him a better person he never knew he could be.  
One night, he lets her into his heart and his bed and finds he doesn’t want to let her go.

Ronald Weasley is the poor, gold-hearted fool in all of this; but he’s grown in some ways and is stunted in others. Jealousy and anger war within him, battling against his own love for his friend and wife.  
One night, he knows exactly what he must do...


	11. Give Me All Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I seem to be a huge fan of Harry/Draco?

Summary:  
After the war, Harry became a rather...significant icon within the magical community. To say the least, it’s gotten to the point where he can’t leave his house without a camera flashing, can’t enjoy a nice dinner with a friend without someone asking for his autograph or a picture, and can’t go to any event without reporters demanding for his “expert” opinion on all things magic and muggle related. He’s constantly in the brightest light, and all the attention is killing his chances of ever having a proper relationship.  
Half can’t handle the mess that is his life, and the other half only want him because of his name and the legacy he never wanted...Quite frankly, Harry’s not even sure if he’s ready for a committed relationship to begin with; The war left him more of a mess than he lets on, and it’s only a matter of time before he either explodes or has a meltdown. He knows he should get help but anyone in the magical world is an obvious, resounding “no”, and anyone in the muggle world just…..Well, they just wouldn’t do for several reasons.

After an encounter with a rather odd fellow at a charity event, Harry does grow interested in one other option. but it’s hard to let go when you always have to be in control.

On the other hand, after the fall of Voldemort, and with Lucius Malfoy sentenced to Azkaban, Draco and Narcissa are free to live their lives with considerably loose restrictions. They’ve been cleared of most charges but it might as well mean nothing because no one wants an ex-Death Eater (innocent or otherwise) roaming the streets at any hour of the day.  
Ostracized from the magical community, Draco is surprised to find an ironic sort of comfort and confidence in a place he'd been taught to abhor everything about, and raised to help destroy.  
A muggle town where no one knows his face and name is the only place he feels safe; Though, that being said, Draco has his own set of unresolved issues and fights against his past, and everything that he was, daily. Most times he thinks he’s losing...

These two unexpectedly cross paths at a certain muggle club and it might just be what they both need. Actually, it’s definitely what they need. It’s just a shame that neither is able to relinquish control or say what they really want.


	12. Untitled for now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!
> 
> I've had this idea stuck in my head for nearly a full year now (longer than any of the ideas posted thus far) and, several written, scrapped, re-written, scrapped chapters saved on my computer later,....I have nothing to show for it ^^; Nothing I'm comfortable with (except the first 2-3 chapters) anyway, and even those I feel I shouldn't post.
> 
> I have too many ideas, and not all of them mesh well with each other. I foresee many plot-holes in my future~
> 
> Choosing is hard!!!

Summary:  
It's all over. The Deatheaters have all dispersed or died, the Battle of Hogwarts is over, the war is over and, along with it, Harry's life is over. All is not well.

Sometime before the End, Voldemort discovered that Harry was his living horcrux and made some...adjustments to his plans. Unfortunately, those plans didn't go exactly as wanted and the vast majority of wizarding Britain and Europe were destroyed. The parts that remain are, even after all these years, in shambles and have a very limited population that can build it back up again. Worse still, the wizarding countries lucky enough to be relatively untouched refuse to aid them for reasons unknown; and so motivation to progress is dwindling.

But this all has very little to do with Harry.

All of his friends, all the ones he considered family are dead and, for all intents and purposes, Harry is immortal (though he doesn't know it yet).  
He has nothing to worry about, though, because he is not alone. Bound to an alive but incapacitated Voldemort, and having no one to turn or plead to for help, Harry has no choice but to obey his orders. Years pass and he creates an unexpected family of his own that is not wholly unwanted.  
Spending the beginning of his eternal life with them, he's utterly miserable but thinks that he could be happy if he allows himself to give in and move on---and lose a fundamental part of himself in the process.  
He's so tired of living these days, tired of fighting all the time. If things can continue on in this fashion, he wouldn't mind surrendering and being happy for once...

Of course, this is when Voldemort starts moving again; This time, his sights largely focused on America and the magical community located in New York.

What? Did you expect S.H.I.EL.D to just sit there and let it happen? Not if the Avengers have any say!


End file.
